Questions : 1859
by TheOtherDenise
Summary: About the time the Vongola found out why the Cloud and Storm Guardians weren't trying to kill each other any more. HibaGoku, naturlich. Swearing etc.


This, Gokudera thought to himself, is just too cliché. Besides, what possible reason could there be for having a wardrobe in a conference room anyway? Occupying said wardrobe was; one, himself, Gokudera Hayato, the 24 year old right hand man to the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss, Storm Guardian to said Boss, and currently pantless; two, his secret lover, Hibari Kyouya, leader of the Namimori Discipline Committee, age unknown, Cloud Guardian to afore mentioned Boss and currently shirtless and asleep. The reasons for the occupation of the actually rather cramped wardrobe were currently sitting outside the conveniently placed furniture. In the Vermicelli conference room, Bosses and their Guardians discussed the new alliance between several prestigious mafia families. Whilst he was stuck half-naked, hair in disarray, and squashed against a similarly dishevelled man. Well, fuck.

This wouldn't have happened, he continued musing, if Kyouya hadn't been out of character enough to actually attend the summit. It came as a surprise to the Vongola when Hibari also signed up for the trip. Although Gokudera had tried to convince himself that this rare act of conformity was a sign of their increasingly more serious relationship, seeing Dino's name on the list of possible attendants effectively dashed those hopes. Kyouya would never pass a chance to scrap with the blond in front of his subordinates, and it had been a good few months since the last brawl, which had ended when Enzio was sent flying into one the Cavallone mansions fountains. The ensuing wreckage had been annoyingly expensive to pay for. So, Kyouya was here. Of course, Gokudera went wherever the Tenth did, so they had been in contact but with other people surrounding them, and of course they were in separate rooms, with cameras in the hallway. For five days. Therefore, Gokudera felt he couldn't be blamed for losing all rationality when seeing the other alone, leaning against the very solid looking table with that gleam in his eye.

So here they were. Surprisingly, the last of the meetings was almost finished, most of the families had already left, and only the Vermicelli, Cavallone and Vongola were still wrapping things up. The atmosphere had eased, and talk had turned to matters such as the health of the new Vermicelli heir and the recent Cavallone bride. Things were still pretty tense inside the wardrobe, however. Gokudera refused to believe that good things happened to him (except meeting the Tenth of course, and maybe, just maybe, the night that he had got drunk with Hibari and started the whole messed up _thing_ that they now had.) It had been Gokudera who refused to tell anyone about it. For a start, he wasn't even sure what _it_ was. At first it was just sex, but then they started getting to actually know each other, finding that they actually had more in common than first met the eye. Then there was the fact that only a handful of people knew he was homosexual. The only reason anyone knew was because he rather undiplomatically refused quite an important marriage proposal, leading to a year long feud. The Tenth had asked exasperatedly "what was wrong with her?" and he could never lie to the Tenth. ("She was a woman." "Eh? EH? Y-you're gay?! Not that there's anything wrong with that, Gokudera-kun!") Gokudera was brought back to reality (and thus saved from shedding an unmanly tear at the memory of his Boss's benevolence) by the unmistakable twitching of his lover waking up. Kyouya had gone to sleep as soon as he realised he wasn't going to be seeing any action in the musty smelling wardrobe. He honestly did not care for the opinions of herbivores, but it humoured him to watch the silver-haired man in obvious discomfort.

"It isn't over yet," Hibari stated more than asked, as Ryohei's raucous laughter was heard, muffled by the thick wood. "How come we haven't suffocated yet?"

This question prompted Gokudera to reach for the back of the wardrobe. "Maybe there's a way out," he mumbled, and then "keep your fucking voice down". He could feel the others amusement even if he couldn't see his face and it grated against his nerves, especially as there was a definite lack of alternate worlds in this particular antique. So, everything he believed as a child turned out to be a lie.

It was at this point the worst then happened. "Haha, why are there clothes on your chandelier?"

"I hope you didn't sew your name in your trousers", Kyouya smirked.

"Shut up", Gokudera hissed. Hopefully, he'd forgotten to with this pair. "Why the hell did you throw them up there anyway?!"

"You tackled me," the other pointed out.

"This person must be extremely short and skinny!"

"Fucking lawnhead," the short and skinny person growled, reaching for the dynamite that... wasn't there.

Shit.

At this point they could feel all eyes turn upon the offending piece of furniture.

"Why do you have a wardrobe in a conference room?" they heard Lambo ask, and the sound of high-heeled footsteps got louder, until a pause and light filled their world. Gokudera squinted up into the impassive face of Chrome Dokuro. Over an hour's worth of anxiety, tedium, cramping and numbness combined together and exploded into one panicked statement.

"It's not what it looks like!" Gokudera wailed.

A moment's reflective silence filled the room. Gokudera considered their state of undress, the very obvious teeth marks on his neck, and the way he was clinging fairly suggestively onto his partner, who was shaking with barely restrained laughter. This was a really bad time for him to get a sense of humour. Gokudera decided to give in to the oppressive weight hanging in the air.

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like," he sighed.

The Vermicelli delegates continued to look politely baffled as Tsuna banged his head on the desk, Lambo blushed beetroot, Yamamoto looked puzzled but smiled anyway, Ryohei punched the air and declared he hoped they were extremely happy together, and Dino howled with laughter.

Kyouya smirked an "excuse us" before shutting the wardrobe door and pulling the defeated Italian even closer. "That could have been worse," he said factually, even though his nuzzling into silver hair was rather comforting. Gokudera hummed in what might have been agreement but then frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes?"

"We can't continue this somewhere more comfortable?"


End file.
